The 4th
by AlexWayne
Summary: Just a random POI story with Fusco and Carter for the 4th. Happy 4th of July everyone! :D Reviews welcome.


Carter nearly leaped from her chair when a ding echoed from her computer late one evening. It appeared to be a new email but she couldn't care less right now. She was knee deep in paperwork and for as late as it was, the heat had not decreased at all. Upon opening her email account, she nearly laughed when the sender was labeled, "LionelFusco ..."

She leaned around her desk to flash a puzzled look at her chuckling coworker.

"What is this...?" She asked hesitantly.

"Open it," he replied with a smirk.

Carter turned back to her computer and braced herself for whatever strange thing Fusco had in store for her. As she clicked the email, she flinched when she was suddenly assaulted by a loud crashing sound, flashing lights and the star spangled banner before it faded away to say in flashing red white and blue, "Happy 4th of July!" All she could do was stare wide-eyed at it.

Fusco was laughing and snorting across the room as the remaining cops in the office were now all staring at Carter. She smiled apologetically at them and they went back to work, then she settled her gaze on Fusco, who was still laughing.

"...Thanks..." Carter said in a tired voice.

"Anytime," Fusco replied as he calmed himself.

Carter took another look at the flashing sign before smiling and deleting the email.

"You could just _say_ it," Carter began, "You know...'Happy 4th ,Carter'."

"Happy 4th ,Carter," Fusco repeated with a smile.

Carter stifled a yawn and checked the clock.

3:04

"I better be going, see you tomorrow, Fusco," she said while gathering her things.

"What are you doin'?" Fusco asked casually.

"...going home," Carter replied with a laugh.

"No..." Fusco got out of his chair, "For the 4th of July."

It finally hit Carter that she didn't know what she would be doing on this holiday. Or _any _holidays. She never did anything special. She supposed she might do something with Taylor later in the evening.

_Unless he has plans..._she thought sadly.

"I don't know...probably working..." Carter replied, sighing a little.

Fusco snorted.

"Working? It's a holiday! The 4th of July! You're stretching yourself too thin," he ranted. "Look, this is how you celebrate the 4th, you get hot dogs, watch the fireworks, forget to put on sunscreen and turn into a lobster, have some lemonade, load up on bug-spray, and sit in a lawn chair in an outfit you would be embarrassed to have your coworkers see you in. _That's _the 4th."

Carter laughed and thought he might be right.

"That sounds really great. But I don't have time for that. I've got too much work tomorrow. Besides, I probably wont get home til late night anyway..." she explained.

"Wow...why don't you just ruin the holiday for the rest of us?" Fusco snapped with a grin.

"Come on," He added, grabbing his coat and heading for the door.

Carter followed him with her eyes but didn't go after him.

"Where are we going?" Carter laughed.

"I'm getting hot dogs. You comin?" Fusco grabbed the door handle.

Shrugging, Carter picked up her things and walked out the door.

Once they were outside, a slight wind had picked up and the smell of vender food kissed their noses. Fusco inhaled deeply and Carter laughed at him when he puffed up. He lead her to the closest vendor and ordered two hot dogs with everything the vendor had on it. At first Carter was shocked that he had bought her one, but it turned out that wasn't the case when he took his two dogs and stepped aside to let her order.

She asked for a simple hot dog with only mustard and ketchup on it.

After paying for hers, she followed Fusco as he headed down the street. At first she wanted to ask where they were headed but she thought better of it and just decided to enjoy the nice evening. Or morning, rather. By the time Carter was halfway through her hot dog, Fusco stopped at a garbage can to ditch the wrapper and began his second.

Carter snorted and he realized she was watching him.

"What?" Fusco snapped, "I'm hungry."

A few minuted later they stopped at another can to throw away the wrappers, Carter her first and Fusco's second. They hadn't said anything and even the occasional grumbling of their stomachs ceased. The silence that was full of their eating before had suddenly become strained and Carter wondered if it was time for her to leave. She kept walking though and eventually they came to a park and Fusco planted himself on the closest bench. Carter remained standing and looked sideways at him.

"This is the part where you sit down and stop being weird," Fusco teased.

Smiling and shaking her head, Carter sat down next to Fusco.

"Why are we here?" Carter asked after a while.

"Wait for it," Fusco replied.

"Wait for wh-"

"Shh."

Carter sighed and they sat in silence. Each minute getting more awkward for Carter. She shifted uncomfortably and Fusco raised an eyebrow.

"Bench giving you splinters?" Fusco asked sarcastically.

"What are we waiting for, Fusco?" Carter asked impatiently.

Suddenly a blast made Carter nearly fly off the bench.

"That," Fusco replied, nodding towards the sky.

Carter looked up and, sure enough, there was a splash of blue streaking across the night.

Several more bursts followed and the colors streamed one after another, accompanied by oohs and ahhs from people passing the park. Some had even stopped to watch. One young couple had set up a blanket and were now hand in hand, seated in the grass. The woman kept pointing out ones she had liked in particular and Carter could see that the man wasn't really listening to what she told him, he was staring into her eyes.

Carter felt spontaneously heartsick. Something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Fusco tapped her on the shoulder and was laughing and pointing at a sparkling "Freedom" flashing in the air. She smiled but Fusco could tell she wasn't wholly having a good time.

"What's up?" Fusco asked.

"Hmm? Oh, nothin'." Carter shrugged.

Fusco began to look put out.

"Hey, i'm having a good time. Just...memories," Carter replied as her eyes wandered to the couple.

Fusco followed her gaze and suddenly his mood shifted.

"Being alone on a holiday kinda blows," Fusco began. "But maybe it also gives you freedom, right? Freedom? 4th of July? Oh, never mind."

Carter laughed and Fusco was a little reassured.

"Thank you Fusco," She said with a smile, "I know today must not be that great for you either...being...divorced and all."

Suddenly she wished she could take her words back, but Fusco just grinned.

"I've learned to make the most of my situations," He said. "Being stuck with you wasn't _my _idea of a holiday either."

They both laughed and eventually the fireworks came to a finale.

Both of their mouths dropped as the bursts of all colors brought forth a patriotic wonder.

Carter, not fully wanting to admit it, knew Fusco was right. Regardless of what she had in mind as a perfect holiday, she _was _enjoying herself. It felt almost too good to be true. Who would have thought that the most fun she could have had this day was with Lionel Fusco. Strange as it was, it was the truth.

When the applause of the passersby had ended, and the couple with the blanket gathered up their things, Carter knew she should head home. Fusco walked with her back towards the busy road and they waited for taxis.

"You want to share a cab?" Carter asked.

Fusco seemed a little shocked she would even offer.

"Oh...uh...no thanks. I'll wait for the next one," He said quickly.

Their gaze was broken when their phones, almost in a synchronized fashion, began to ring. It seemed so odd that they both laughed before each taking out their phones. The number was withheld but Carter answered anyway. As soon as she said her name, the quiet whisper-like voice began.

"Hello, Carter...having a nice evening?"

"Yeah, how's it going, John?" She replied with a smile.

"Oh, it's going...listen...i'm going to need a favor...will you be at work tomorrow?"

"What do you need?" Carter asked with a sigh.

"There's no hurry...i'll talk to you tomorrow..."

"Ok."

"Oh and Carter..." Reese began, "Have a _pleasant_ evening..."

Then he hung up.

Carter wasn't sure but there was something suggestive in his tone.

_What is he talking about...?_

Carter put her phone in her pocket and turned to Fusco, who was doing the same.

"Who was that?" They said together.

Laughing, Fusco went first, "Glasses, asking me if I can do stuff for them tomorrow. Then wishing me a happy 4th. Yeah, I bet it will be!" He groaned, "Those two never take a break!"

Fusco sighed deeply before asking, "What was yours?"

"John," Carter replied quickly. "Asking the same thing..."

She paused.

"...and wishing us a pleasant evening," She finished with a smile.

It was here on a curb in the city at night that she realized that she _was _having a pleasant evening. And that this had turned into the first holiday in a long time where she had felt happy.

Happy 4th of July!


End file.
